The Nightmare
by CHiKa-RoXy
Summary: Pitch captured Jack for his own amusement, toying with his fragile mind and breaking him bit by bit until nothing but the shell of the boy who he was remained. The Guardians arrived late, a second too late. Jack was in an unresponsive way because of it... Pitch, what did you do? Rated T just for safety.
1. What Do You Fear?

**M/N: I found a picture on Deviant and I read a comment with an interesting plot. You've got to thank **guardian921 **for giving me the sparks, now it's up to me to make 'em into flames. So here you go and hope you like it.**

* * *

**Omniscient POV**

They had been too late, he was already lost into his own little nightmare. They had really tried, believe me they did, but it was all in naught because the one they had come to save had been broken beyond salvation. North tried not to think of it like that though, because Jack had become more than just a troublesome winter spirit. The kid had warmed his way into everyone's hearts, even grumpy 'ol Bunnymund's.

North sighed and took the unresponsive winter spirit into a room he had prepared _just _for him. Of course, Jack was too lost into his personal nightmares to notice. His eyes laid wide open, unblinking. They held utter terror in them, clouded by pure hatred and despair. It hurt them all to see Jack like this. Jack, the confident and playful kid, the prankster.

Shortly after they had found Jack near Pitch's layer, dumped in the floor just like a broken doll that didn't work anymore, Toothiana had to excuse herself mumbling somthing under her breath about "lot's of work to do", but they had all seen the tears shining in her eyes as she rapidly flew away from the heart-wrenching sight.

Not like the others were faring far better anyway, Sandy hadn't "talked" to anyone since they'd found Jack. He was pretty disturbed and sad about what happened to Jack. Sandy tried to bring Jack back from his nightmares with no avail, all his attempts ending in fail. Bunnymund had his ears dropped and eyes down-cast. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he missed the frostbite's loud antics.

North was the one that took it hardest because he and Jack had really bonded some. He considered Jack as a pseudo son, giving him advice and making the kid feel welcome and not alone. North had never felt so fond towards a kid before, especially a really big trouble-making one as Jack. It was going to be tough if they couldn't find a way to snap Jack out of his cataliptic state.

**Jack Frost POV**

He had always thought that being alone was one of the worst nightmares anyone could ever get. After all, his fear was of being forgotten and being erased from existence because of it. But now that he faced Pitch's fearlings, he had whole new different views on what was scary and what wasn't.

His mind was trapped in a seemingly never-ending nightmare with nothing but blood-curling loud screams echoing throughout his mind. They came from all around and as much as he ran, he couldn't seem escape those haunting dark screams. It was like an on-going choir of haunted sirens blasting it's lonely sound for all to hear. It seemed to be set on a constand on-going loop because as soon as one scream ended another started.

He finally gave in to the idea that he was going to be stuck here for a while and curled in on himself, putting his hands on his ears, trying his best to block out the horror he was living in. For the first time in years, he cried. He cried at the unfairness of this nightmare, he cried at the loneliness of his life, he cried for all the fears he had been holding back and let them all lose now. Doubt, fear, and sadness clouding his mind, his thoughts.

_"When is this... this..._ **nightmare **_going to end?!" _Jack shouted back at the voices.

* * *

**M/N: You like it? This is an original writing from me, the plot was given to me by someone else and I turned it into a real thing. If you feel confused about all this then there's nothing I can do for you. I have no idea why I wrote this and I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I'm an amateur OKAY?!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this incredibly disturbing short ficklet!**

**Oh, and here have the link to the inspiration of this (just take out the hyphens) xxmemoriezxx.-deviantart. com-/gallery-/34241519#-/d5711qx**

**I also give lots of credit to the Deviant **xxMeMoRiExx **for doing the inspiring picture. Thanks a lot for sharing your crazy talent!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I _need _to know that I'm not complete crap at writing. **


	2. Drowning

**M/N: I'm _pretty _sure I'm gonna so totally regret letting you guys have your full fic. I have no doubt in my mind I'll regret it. But the plot-bunnies are also things that bother me on to continue this cursed thing. Let me warn you right now, this may not have a happy ending. You've been warned. Let the fear fest begin.**

**Oh and another thing, this may contain spoilers. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

He felt a pang in his chest, as if it were ripping appart piece by piece. As if something was inside his chest and it was trying to claw its way out. He screamed himself hoarse long ago, shouting out to the wailing banshee voices in his mind. Invading his head, his thoughts, his feelings. He has no voice left to express _this _pain. When he opened his mouth all that came out what a weak wheezed breath.

Except all of this was on his mind, so it was impossible to have a sore throat when you never did physically scream at all. His sudden muteness just represented his giving up.

Then all of a sudden the voices stopped. But the after-effects of it didn't. It took him a while to notice they'd stopped since his ears were ringing so loud, as if he had been near a grenade blast, it was hard for him to separate that sound with the sound of pure unhidden hideousness of pure agonized screaming. Now all screams sounded the same to him: sad, agonized, tortured, lifeless. That's exactly how he felt. Sad, agonized, tortured, lifeless, useless, untangible, unimportant, defeated...

His mind was drifting to dark places, and he _knew _it. He didn't stop it from reaching that dark place he had locked away ever since those feelings has surfaced in him. He just hoped that help came soon, or he would lose himself.

Jack then felt a sharp shooting pain in his eyes, not unlike what you would feel if you'd been staring at the sun straight on for too long with nothing to protect your fragile eyes. And then the darkness faded, replaced by the image of a lake. A frozen lake.

He felt like this place was somewhat familiar, then he realized this was the lake he had woken up at and met MiM. It was strange to at first be in darkness being tortured to switch to familiar ground with no voices to antagonize him. He felt weary right then because it wasn't possible to have such a dramatic change of scenery and _not _have something waiting for you.

Jack was right about one thing, and that was to be weary of this suspiscious happening because the next thing he knew he was under the lake. He panicked because he was several feet under (almost touching the floor of this lake) and there was a big crack in the ice above him. He felt his fingers and toes go numb, which was a strange occurence for him since he was the spirit of winter. The spirit of winter just _didn't _get cold. The rest of his body followed the process of no feeling.

He panicked realizing that he was drowning, and trashed his legs and arms around not really knowing what to do. He never got swimming classes since wherever he went the water just turned to ice anyway. His lungs were burning with bitter freezing water. The human instinct was to cough when your lungs were cold but under this water he realized he would just swallow more water.

The teen tried to hold his breath as much as he could but eventually his breath ran out and the incredible urge to just open his mouth and breathe (even if it was just more water) overtook him. He rapidly blacked out after that.

* * *

**M/N: I _know _this is just a filler. In fact, I never expected to write a second chapter _at all_. But I decided to give myself a chance and give you guys the fic you deserve. Okay not exactly the fic you deserve because my stuff isn't _nearly _enough to be good enough for you. But hey, what'cha gonna do 'bout it?**

**I'm a bit scared for this fic because I've _NEVER_ ever in my tiny life have I _ever _written a story that's more than one chapter long. Plus, I'm making a commitment to you guys that I'm writing this fic and _finishing_ it. If you guys have any promts or ideas, that would be helpful. I can't guarantee they'll be added to this story but I'll give it my hardest of thoughts into those ideas and see what I can do with them.**

**I hope you enjoyed this teaser! (Future teasers to come!) **


	3. Those He Held Dear, Dead

**M/N:_ HOLY FUDGE_! I _never _in my entire thirteen years of life would I have expected you awesome people to like my crap. You guys are awesome! Seriously, y'all who reviewed made my day... no made mah _life_. **

**Seriously, I don't deserve your kindness. I really don't. *insert gross sobbing***

**You guys are just so awesome and seriously I would've never written a _thing _without your awesome comments about my (okay I admit it, _NOT SO_) crappy writing. **

**Did you like this? Is it too long? Is it too short? Does it need something? Do you want to see something happen? **

**We're not really writing for ourselves, we're writing for _you guys._**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

His first instinct at waking up from a drowning nightmare was to take short desperate breaths. But when he finally realized that he was, in fact, not drowning anymore he sucked in the air greedily. He was breathing as if he'd run a marathon.

His throat burned with a, now familiar, scratchy sore feeling. His lungs felt like they were full of contaminated clouds inside. It was hard for him to swallow, as if his throat was full of cotton. He didn't recognize this symptoms, and that very much scared him.

He was the spirit of winter, and as such he never got sick of common sicknesses associated with cold things in general. So he had a hard time coming up with the source of his uncomfort. He forgot about this quickly enough, though, because the next thing he noticed was that he was back in North's workshop, except something was wrong. Everything was still and quiet. Not one yeti or elf in sight. Now _that _was very weird indeed, those buggers were always somewhere in the shop. It was always noisy because of it. But now, he couldn't even hear a murmur.

He walked around calling out to anyone that may hear him, "Hellooo? Is anyone here? North? Sandman? Tooth? Bunnymund..." the last name he whispered since he noticed he'd get no response from them.

Jack then stumbled upon a big gigantic square box with green wrapping and a red ribbon on top. It was about nine feet tall and 11 feet wide. The teen suddenly had this urge to open it, to see what kind of gift was inside of such a big box. He'd later regret his decision to open it at all, but for now he just tore through the wrapping as best as he could and uncovered the lid. What he saw froze his heart to the core.

All of the Guardians were limp, very much unmoving. Morbidly stacked in a neat row like sardines in a can. Their chests weren't rising up and down like any living being's chest with lungs would. The most morbid thing about it is that they looked as if they were sleeping (apart from the unmoving chests). No blood was visible, as if they hadn't been killed from wounds.

_No. No. No, no, no, no, NO! This couldn't be happening! Not here, not now, not** ever**. _Jack thought desperately. He quickly bent over their corps- bodies, he reminded himself, bodies. He didn't know if they were really dead yet or not. With a lot of bravery, for his fear was to confirm their death, Jack bent over on his knees next to North and tried his best to feel a pulse on his neck. He couldn't find any. Then he tried moving one of North's massive arms and felt for a pulse on the wrist. Nothing.

No, this couldn't be right. Maybe he was doing it wrong, maybe he was supposed to do it a different way. He frantically did the same thing with the others and got the same results. Dead.

NO! This could **_not _**be happening. It just couldn't. One thing he hadn't noticed until now is how dead their eyes looked, facing forward with a blank and dead expression on their faces. Glassy and emotionless, just like those pictures he'd seen of dead fish. _They're dead. They're dead. _The phrase kept replaying inside his thoughts, echoing around and around until all he could think about is _they're dead. _

_Why did you leave me? Why did you have to leave me? All alone. Forever. Now I won't be able to enjoy a dream from Sandy, or a hug from North, or a spar with Bunnymund, or a nice long talk with Tooth. Tooth, she had loved his pearly white teeth and just loved seeing his smile just because of them. Oh great, now I'm thinking past verse about them now._

Reality hit him like a freight train, leaving him gasping and breathless. He bended over his hands and knees in despair and agony and felt his eyes brimming with tears begging to be let out. He blinked once. Twice. Three times. That's when the floodgates were open, his eyes over-flowing with tears. He let out a whimper that turned into an agonizing pain-filled sob. He grabbed and heavily leaned into his staff, immediately supporting his weight on it. Jack suddenly felt what he was, 300 years old. Maybe even older. He howled out into the moon with screams so horrible and loud they could literally be heard all the way to the moon.

The next thing in his mind was, "_Why?! Why **me?! WHY**_ **THEM?!**_". _And he shouted so to the moon, seeking solace from a long-ago friend. All he got was silence.

**3rd person**** POV**

Sandy decided to not give up and keep looking for new methods to wake up the sleeping beauty. Oops, I meant the sleeping winter spirit. But whenever he tried to do something with his dream sand it would just be viciously spat back out, as if an invisible force was refusing him. He sighed and then tried again only to have the same results as before. This was getting nowhere fast.

* * *

North sighed heavily into his hand. He didn't know what to do, neither did the other Guardians. They had contemplated a myriad of possibilities and even contemplated taking him to a human doctor. But none of their options seemed like an option at all, because Jack is an other-wise unseen and unheard of immortal.

He the shot up from his seat as fast as a Pop-Tart in a toaster and called in for the Guardians to meet him. He had an idea.

* * *

**M/N: Seriously though. You guys surprise me by following this old thang and by putting it in your faves. Thanks guys, it seriously brings a smile to my boring face seeing that someone likes this enough to follow it or favorite. It's done wonders for my self-esteem. **

**I actually want to wait to write more when the movie comes out because I don't want to write something and have it contradict the canon. We'll so how it goes when I watch the movie.**

**Oh, and this happens before Jack ever met Jaime soooo, yeah. That's why I didn't include him in the pile of "death". I'm still not familiar enough with Jaime to write about him just yet. **


	4. Abandonment

**M/N: Mwuahahaha~! I'm eviiiil. I left you in a cliff-hanger for so long. I'm totally smirking like the Cheshire cat right now. It's actually quite fun to watch y'all want more, it makes me jump up and down to know that you guys love this so much. I made the longest chapter yet, to make up for making your wait for so long. It's my way of saying "sorry".  
**

**I did tell you in my past note that I wasn't going to update until I saw the movie. Ya 'no, for inspiration. My plot bunnies are escaping my mind. And sh** you guys... _where are you coming from?!_ When I see how many people are expecting more I want to crawl in a corner and re-think my hobbies. **

**I'm worried I won't meet your expectations and be horrible. You're your own worst critic, I guess.**

**To tell you the truth, I'm an author-in-training so I seriously need some practice... not like you guys noticed or anything. I hope not. Oh well, without further adieu.**

_Thoughts/Emphasis on a word_**  
**

* * *

He had curled in on himself, trying to wipe away the frozen tears. He never noticed the searing heat trying to burn his neck. Neither did he notice the setting had changed yet again. All the stricken spirit could focus on was to keep his breathing steady, trying to loosen the pain of loss. Trying to forget their glassy gaze. Empty dark eyes like pits and starless nights.

The temperature was already starting to affect him, making him feel pretty uncomfortable. He tested the ground on his feet and felt the unfamiliar texture of soft beach sand. Jack wriggled his toes in it absentmindedly. He finally got his bearings long enough to realize he wasn't in North's place anymore. He couldn't help but be glad about that. To just leave the remnants of one of his biggest fears behind. It pretty much encouraged him to shove the grief and horrible images out of his mind and focus on his surroundings.

Jack winced, the sun's rays were shining right on his eyes. Putting a hand over his eyes to block out the sunlight he tried to look ahead. He did this for a few seconds before he saw a silhouette in the distance. The immortal teen squinted his eyes, trying his best to make out definite shapes despite the dull throbbing at the back of his mind.

The shape was pretty far away, enough for Jack to see its image distort in waves thanks to the heat. The indefinite shape was now getting closer, so Jack could now see that it wasn't just one big blur, but that it was various of colorful shapes. He could barely make out their faces, but the winter-bound spirit could recognize that combo of colors _anywhere. _It was the Guardians.

His heart filled with joy and his tears of grief were immediately replace by tears of hope. Jack couldn't resist the urge to run, so he did. He ran as fast as he could towards the now-clear view of the beings he cared for. The searing heat hindered his progress towards Hope, though.

After a minute or two of running he was finally face-to-face with them. _Yes!_ Oh, _**YES!** _It _is_ them! He quickly smashed his own hopes, though. He still remembered what he had just experienced not five minutes ago. But the joy and happiness finally got the better of him and drowned out the reasonable voice in his head saying it was a trick. _They're here. They're alive. They're okay._

Thinking it didn't make it true, though. He just had to make sure they weren't a fig of his imagination, out of his own grieving mind. They were only a few feet away from each other now. As quickly as he registered that yes, it_ is_ them, he literally flew into North. Giving him such a strong hug that North had to reverse a few paces, and then hovered in the air a few inches off the ground along with Jack.

What Jack had missed before flying to North was his disapproving stare. Or the grunt that indicated he didn't want to be touched, for that matter. In all his happiness, Jack felt big strong hands push him off the hug and take his shoulders to distance them a bit. He finally looked up to North's face, ready to give them a speech of how all about he thought he'd lost them only to notice the sour look upon North's face.

He then looked at the other Guardians only to discover that they were fixing him with a hate-filled stares. Bunnymund he wasn't surprised about, but Sandy and Tooth? Unheard of! Unless they were dealing with something horrible, like Pitch. What was wrong with them?

North made sure to make eye contact with the confused teen before saying "You are wanted no more. We have realized what a mistake it is to try and recruit such an unpredictable neutral party such as yourself. I mean, look at you! You're no Guardian. You merely a boy, for Blitzen's sake! I don't know what Manny was thinking when he wanted to make you Guardian, but it isn't going to work."

What? What did he mean it wasn't going to work?!_ They_ had searched _him_. He had never looked out to joining their little crusade! He had never wanted for himself to get so fond of all of them! He had never planned to make bonds with them only for them to throw it all away like it... _he_ never existed! Even with all of these things rattling around his head only one question made it past his lips.

"B-b-but _why_? What have I _done_ that's so horrible? What in the world would make you hate me as much as you are now?! I didn't look for your friendship, I didn't want for myself to get involved in it. So, _why_?** ANSWER ME!**" Jack had never meant to shout the last part of his sentence, but he did.

Now Bunnymund spoke up, " 'M sorry, mate. But we can't have a schizophrenic being like 'ya in our team. I mean, look at all the deaths you've caused by cold alone! We have to do what's best for the ankle bitters. And _you_, Jack Frost, is _not_ what's best for 'em. Obviously."

Jack seriously couldn't believe his ears. They were ditching him, just like that? He looked at Tooth and Sandy, "T-tooth? Sandy?" he questioned them. Jack took half a step towards them and raised his arm, as if seeking some kind of comfort from them. But Tooth just turned away, as if she couldn't stand to see his face anymore. He didn't miss the look of disgust on her face, though. Sandy shook his head no, and made sand images above his head trying to convey to not come any closer.

Jack didn't need the images. He got the message loud and clear. He then felt sudden anger at them, he felt the dangerous thing bubble up inside of him. The immortal teen had never felt so much of it before. He had heard of people "seeing red" before. He had never truly known what it meant until he experienced it himself. He saw red. Blood red.

He reversed a few paces and then spat out his last words to them with as much of a bitter tone as he could muster, "I wish you were **dead**."

And he meant it. He really did mean it. He had just come out of the traumatizing experience of thinking they were dead only to find them alive and breathing but rejecting him. The poor guy seriously needed some comfort. But _nooo_, they just had to reject him.

Jack violently shot off into the air, gripping his staff so tightly his knuckles were white. He grit his teeth, keeping in the feral growl that wanted to escape his throat. Fine then. If that's the way it is, then that's that. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he never saw that instead of getting higher into the air, his body led him to a lake.

He tried steering his body away from it, but it wouldn't obey him. Jack was descending lower and lower into it without anything he could do about it. He was finally submerged into it. He felt water all around him, then the feeling of water getting into his lungs followed.

It was unlike the last time, when he was panicking and fighting for air. He was calm about it, welcoming the suffocating feeling as if he _wanted_ to die. The teen then realized that he did. He didn't really have a purpose anymore. Mother Nature could do winter without him, he was just _one_ embodiment of it.

Just when he was giving up, he heard a voice echo his name. It was distorted, since he was underwater, but he swore he could hear his name being called. _Jaaack_, said the voice. It called out to him. He tried moving his body, but it wouldn't obey him any more than before. So he just floated there, waiting for his death.

The suicidal spirit half-closed his eyes and waited for Death to take him, but the voice kept saying his name. Firmer now. With more power, as if trying to wake him up from a dream. _Why wouldn't that annoying voice just let him die in peace? Go away!_ He shouted out in his mind. But the voice didn't shut up, if anything it got louder. **JACK! **it shouted. That's when things got fuzzy. He finally saw black spots in his vision, indicating that his body finally had enough lack of oxygen to die. Soon.

After a few seconds, he blacked out and saw no more. _Finally._

* * *

They had come as soon as North had called them, not wasting one precious second to save their friend. Oh, who were they kidding? Jack was more than a friend! He's family now!

Tooth had calmed down and was ready to help as much as possible. She even brought what North had asked of her: Jack's teeth. It took her a while to find them since Jack hadn't lost a tooth in a while, say 312 years or so, and non of her little fairies could remember where they were. But she finally found them and flew to North's place as fast as she could.

When everyone had greeted each other and were accounted for North got straight to the point.

"I have an idea of how we can wake up Jack." At these words everyone perked up, ready to hear North's plan, "I have asked for Tooth to bring Jack's teeth. Now, we all know why Tooth collects the teeth of children, right?" North got nods from both Sandy and Bunny. "Well, what I have planned is to try and have Jack's memories shock him out of this frozen state."

"Hold your horses, mate. Jack is unconscious, how do you know it's going to work?" Bunnymund interrupted.

"We don't. It's worth a shot, though. So, Tooth, are you ready? Do you have them?" when he got a nod out of Tooth he started walking to Jack's room, the Guardians following close behind.

Something they noticed right away when they entered Jack's room was that it was beyond freezing, it was colder in this room than it was out in the Pole. It was also snowing in here, even though he was as dead as a doornail right now. Bunnymund felt a bit bad about insulting Jack and almost treating him like a villain sometimes. He could now see that sometimes Jack wasn't in control of his powers. He shivered, just now noticing that the room temperature was way colder than the rest of the workshop.

Tooth approached Jack cautiously, gripping the little elegant box containing Jack's precious memories. She stopped when she heard Jack whimper so pitifully it was hard to believe it was coming from Jack. Sandy walked right behind her to Jack and held Jack's right hand, doing his best to comfort him from where he was. Sandy now knew that his dream sand would have no effect on Jack, but he would do his hardest to lessen the pain _with_ or _**without**_ his powers.

Tooth looked fondly at Sandy, knowing that he disliked not being able to wake Jack up, but also seeing that Sandy wasn't just going to stand around while their youngest was in peril. She took the final steps to hover next to Jack's left, carefully taking his fingers on her own petite hands. Tooth looked at all of them in the eye for confirmation and the okay to continue. They all carefully nodded and with that, she let Jack's pale fingers drop into the box's top and waiting for something to happen.

Nothing did happen for a few seconds before she felt something warm and realized it the Jack's memory box glowing, so she wrapped Jack's loose fingers around it and let his arm drop into the bed.

They all stood in wonder, watching the box glow with a bright white light and then nothing. It burned out as fast as it lit. They all waited with bated breath, watching Jack's slightly frosted face for any change. The Guardians had to wait a few minutes before they saw any change in Jack. His hand twitched in Sandy's hold, and his eyes moved a bit under his eyelids, as if trying to open but not being able to.

They whispered excitedly, wondering what was to happen next. All except Bunny, of course.

* * *

Inexplicably, Jack felt something soft and plush against his back. He had his eyes closed now. He could see a faint glow of light through his eyelids, as if it was arranged so it wouldn't bother him. He then decided that he was in a bed, a _really_ comfortable bed.

But, how is that possible? He had been drowning just a few moments ago! Jack didn't dare open his eyes again, due to his past experiences he's been through, so he just used his senses to analyze where in hell he was _now_.

Jack could feel a small and soft hand on his, as if trying to comfort him. What he took in next was sound, and he noticed something he hadn't before. Voices. Whispering voices. One was deep and familiar, with a pretty apparent accent. Another was much more high pitched than the first, but also soft and as soothing as a mother's caring voice. The next one sounded annoyed, as if he/she didn't want to be there. That annoyed voice also had an accent, but a different one that the first voice.

It took him a ridiculous while to notice it was North, Tooth and Bunnymund whispering around. Or that the small hand holding on to his was Sandy's. He momentarily panicked, W_hat are they doing? Didn't they say they didn't want me anymore?_

His eyes were closed shut, and when he tried to open them the teen felt like they were sewn together. It was really his eyelashes tangling on one another that made it difficult to open his eyes. Jack panicked again for a few moments before he finally got them untangled and rapidly blinked. Even though the lights were dim, they hurt his eyes so he narrowed them to slits and tried his best to look through them like that.

The worried Guardians had seen all of this with worry and anxiety, whispering to each other on what they should do since Jack was now awake. Bunnymund grumbling about all the fuzz they were making for the kid, but he secretly was pretty worried about the little snow cone. The kid had been whimpering and trashing while asleep, he had looked pretty pitiful.

Tooth couldn't restrain herself anymore and so she zoomed in front of Jack and lightly lifted him off the bed and gave him a heart-warming, bone-crushing hug. It worked! It was going to be okay!

Jack felt sudden slim and feathery arms wrap around him and gently lifting him of the bed to draw him into a tight hug. He gasped, feeling a few ribs move but not break... yet anyway. "T-tooth?" he wheezed out, trying to get her to lessen the force in her hug.

She finally noticed his face getting a bit bluish-purple and let go a bit, releasing him back into the frosted covers of his bed.

"Oh, sorry. It's just, we were so worried about you!" she apologized. She was very glad to see that Jack was alive and in moving order.

Sandy didn't miss the fear in Jack's eyes, though. Neither did North or Bunnymund. "Jack, is everything okay?" North asked, worried for Jack. His face was paler than usual and it was a bit gaunt with the effort of fighting his nightmares. Jack's eyes had dark bags under his eyes, very noticeable to all of them.

Jack couldn't take all of this constant change of things. He was drowning, then they were dead, then alive and then he was rejected. He finally woke up to find the normal caring Guardians he knew and loved. He looked at them with sad eyes and then let the tears flow.

"Abandoned. I was being abandoned." He whispered out into the quiet room. It kindda echoed out into the hallway, and in everyone's minds but Jack's.

* * *

**M/N: I **_seriously_** don't feel satisfied about this chapter, that's one of the reasons why I didn't update any sooner. I feel too word-y or something. Like I was stalling. I suck. Seriously suck. I just couldn't find the right way to wake up Jack from his dream. Oh, did I say wake up? I mean, momentarily. He's going under again pretty soon ;)**

**Anyway, I'm _very_ grateful to those who gave me advice on how to improve my writing. Since I'm not a very experienced author I _seriously_ appreciate the constructive criticism, and I'm glad you liked this despite its flaws. I'm aware there's some painfully obvious mistakes. Just leave it. I don't know what I'm doing anymore.**

**And about the follows... just **_woah_** there. Hullo peoples! I'm actually _beyond_ flattered when I found out so many of you are expecting another chapter. **

**I've been kept up all night worrying about the current chapter I'm typing up. **

**Thank you for making me sleep even less than what I normally do. Oh, and if you'd be kind enough to review... well then bless your heart.**


	5. Up and Back Under

**M/N: _Holy cheese_, you guys! LET ME LOVE **_ALL_** OF YOU! *Hugs you***

**Like, seriously, W.T.F. is wrong with you?! Why do you like my crap story? I feel scared that more than 100 people are expecting another chapter.**

**10,000 views and_ counting_!**

**Seriously. I want to give ya'll a tight hug and tell you over and over "Thank you for reading". Lol. I feel like I should write the names of the people that review in post-it notes and put them all in my bedroom wall. Hmmm, not a bad idea~! **

**I was told I used the word "schizophrenic" wrong. Sorry! I should have looked up the meaning before using it like that. Don't hate me for being dumb though :'(**

**Anyway, I feel like my notes take up too much space and make you think there's more than I've written, so here you go. 'Nother chapter that I spent sleep-less days and nights on, okay? I hope you like the fruit of my effort :)**

* * *

Of all the fears he experienced, being abandoned was the one that had the most meaning to him. Jack looked at them, seeking the much-needed comfort he had been denied while he'd been under. His eyes shined with so much sadness, so much mourning... and was that a hint of anger? He had sounded so alone and miserable, like a hostage waiting for rescue that never came.

Tooth looked at Jack's puppy dog eyes once and then she couldn't take it anymore, she hugged Jack once again. This time more gently, like a mother trying to comfort a child after a bad dream. That's how Jack felt, a little kid waking up from a nightmare and being on mommy's embrace. But, he had been denied this loving and caring embrace for _so long, _he couldn't bring himself to tear away from Tooth's safe arms.

The winged hybrid tried to get out of the embrace, but she found Jack's grip on her not letting go, no matter how much she tugged at him. She looked at Jack, looking for any signal of letting go. He did let go of her when he realized he'd held on for too long. Yeah, what a thought. Jack didn't like to hold on for too long to things, or in this case someone, because he always drove it/them away. He never got anything ever-lasting. He saddened even more at the thought of all of this going away soon. He never did manage to make things stay the way they were when they finally changed for the better.

North was watching this interaction between them and felt like they all had to be a part of it. North scooped up all of them and gave them all a big hug. Jack was in the middle of it all, smiling up at North through tired blood-shot eyes.

"We are glad you are okay. We will be here for you until the end." he said jovially in his thick Russian accent.

Little did he know, the end may come sooner than expected.

Jack felt a sudden sharp pain in his head, as if a million bells were ringing right next to his sensitive ears. He felt his brain throb at the beat of the bells and hissed with pain. North immediately released Jack to his bed upon hearing the pain-filled sound. They all looked at him with varying degrees of concern for the young boy. Well, young in their standards anyway.

Jack looked up at them with cloudy eyes as if he were seeing something far away, his head tilted to the side as if hearing something only he could hear. They were very concerned for the boy indeed, he became just as unresponsive as before.

Tooth's eyes widened at the realization of what was happening. Jack's memories weren't enough to shock him out of whatever trance he was in for very long.

"Oh no." she whispered sadly. They had found a temporary cure for this... whatever this was. It wasn't enough to keep Jack from going under its spell again. She was really worried for Jack, the kid had gone through enough solitude and loneliness. All the poor kid had ever wanted was to be loved. To have a family, maybe.

Tooth suddenly realized why Jack had been so reluctant to join them. After 300 years of solitude, learning about suddenly being wanted was a bit too much for him. He might have also been angry that they hadn't sought him out before they needed him. _Oh Jack, you poor baby. s_he thought sadly.

All of the Guardians knew what this meant. They had to find a _permanent_ cure.

Tooth realized something particularly odd about this, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then she remembered what the procedure was for memories. She'd been there a couple of times when children got their happy memories back. They all had something in their eyes that Jack didn't, a spark. That little spark or recognition and joy of remembering one of the happiest memories of their childhood. Jack didn't have that, all the had in his eyes was a plea of help.

She suddenly gasped at the thought. Jack didn't receive his memories. Then what had made him wake up, then?

"Uh, guys? I think you might want to know this..." she told them all about what she thought, except about the part where Jack may be feeling used. When she was done North slowly nodded, lost in thought. Sandy was very concerned about the memories not getting to Jack. The only thing that can stop memories from reaching their destination is... oh no. _Hell_ no. They were not dealing with that dark, vicious, heartless man for this.

Sandy got everyone's attention and made Pitch's form above his head, big enough so everyone could see. He then made an image of Pitch creeping up against a boy in a bed, the boy looking very much like Jack.

"Hold your horses there mate! You're telling me that Pitch is the one that's messin' with Jack. Oh now that's done it! I may not like that frostbitten little squirt but he's still one of us. Wether he likes it or not! I am going to beat the living sh-" Bunnymund started with his rant, but Tooth cut him off before he would say anything he'd regret. Or not. When it comes to Pitch they all felt the same way.

"Oh Bunny, I see~! So you don't really hate Jack after all! That's really wonderful news." Tooth grinned cheekily at him. She knew how sensitive the bunny was when anyone mentioned him getting affectionate with anybody. Much less Jack. Baby Tooth was all up at Bunny's face with a smug expression on her face as if saying "told you so".

Bunnymund looked a bit stunned for a minute, and if he'd been human Tooth was sure he would be blushing as red as a tomato right now. She just had to be content with the nervousness she saw in his eyes indicating that _yes_, he did care for Jack as much as they all did.

"Now what in the bikkies are 'ya talkin' 'bout? I don't get fond of nobody! You've been working too hard, that's what it is! I would never get fond of such a galah as him." He grouched. Yes, Bunny was a bit fond of the kid, but not all that fond. Maybe fond enough to the point of Jack being bearable.

"Ah! There it is! That strange little slang that indicates other-wise!" Tooth said excitedly. Sometimes when Bunny was nervous, his Aussie slang came through.

North got enough of this and went out to his shop to talk to someone. They needed a little guidance, that was for sure.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go and talk with Manny. Maybe he has some answer. Maybe not. We'll find out." North called out to them. They all nodded in response and so North got out of the freezing room.

Bunnymund shivered, the snow didn't stop even when Jack awoke. The floor was now covered with at least 2 or 3 inches of snow. He hurried out of the room to go and get warm, mumbling something about "snow cones" and "crazy faeries".

Tooth looked at Sandy, they were the only ones left. She suddenly remembered that she had business to do. Teeth weren't going to be collected by themselves, and her little mini-faeries were probably a bit stuck now that her orders of what they had to do had stopped coming. She flew out the door in a hurry, but not before giving Jack a kiss on his forehead and whispering to him "We'll find something, just hang in there!" and promptly left.

Sandy looked at Tooth's retreating wings and sighed. This was getting complicated now. He still had some more free time so he just sat on a chair near Jack's bed and held onto Jack's right hand, just as he did before. Offering all the comfort he could, doing his best to drive as many of the nightmarish shadows as he could. Sandy suddenly felt a wave of sleepiness set in, and he closed his eyes. As fast asleep as his frosty companion.

* * *

**M/N: I'm sorry for those of you who actually read my notes. In my previous chapter I made you believe that this was going to drag on for a bit longer, but I can't find my muse to do so. I think it's going to end pretty soon, so grab your tissues and lets get on with the show!**

**I also apologize if this is not satisfactory or if you want to throw pebbles at me until I change it... I've been feeling _very_ sadistic lately. So here you go, a sad story. I _warned_ you!**

**Seriously though. I love writing and all, but it doesn't come to me as easily as I'd like. Meh, I hope you have faith in this where I don't. You guys keep being awesome and reading this... um... thing. Oh, and if the interactions between them seem awkward, well you've got yourselves and awkward author that knows_ squat_ about talking with other people.**

**Did I use the slang right?! Did I?! Did I not?! Some Aussie person, please tell me!**

**Oh, and if you're an author and not satisfied with this story, you're welcome to re-write. Be sure to credit me for the original idea though! **


	6. TEASER!

**M/N: I'm traveling back home to Mexico for the holidays. I'll be pretty busy meeting family members and hanging out with friends I haven't seen since forever. I'll be a bit too busy to write more for the upcoming chapter, but here have a teaser! I'm hoping I'll be able to update before Christmas, but I'm not sure. Thanks for understanding!**

* * *

**(TEASER!)**

"How unusual." said a disembodied voice out of seemingly nowhere. If you were to look closer in the shadows, you'd be able to see two blazingly yellow eyes glare from a safe distance. Safe of what is for Pitch to know and for you to find out...

How unusual indeed. Jack only had 2 fears when most people usually had about 7 or 8. Consciously or not, people and living beings alike had fears. Pitch had given Jack an adaptable nightmare that would twist according to the boy's fears.

Pitch looked at Jack with renewed interest. The little rascal was turning out to be much more entertaining than what he'd first expected. This was getting more and more interesting by the minute. He didn't plan on relinquishing his hold on his personal play thing for a bit longer. He sat back in the shadows to watch the show.

* * *

**M/N: That's all for the teaser! WARNING: This little paragraph alone is subject to change as do my ideas of what fits and what doesn't. This is just an idea that I haven't completely decided over whether if I want it in the story or not.**

**I deeply apologize if you were expecting another chapter. I still have to sort out my mind and then when I'm done with that I promise I'll give you the real thing. _Soon_. Just be patient! **


	7. The First and Last is Darkness

**"The First and Last Thing I See Is Darkness"**

**M/N: Wait...**

* * *

Darkness.

It's the first thing he remembered when he had woken up in the drowning nightmare and darkness is the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes once again. Jack never remembered closing them. One second he was in North's caring embrace, feeling an agonizing pain on his head, then the next time the blinked he was surrounded by the dark. It seemed like his world never remained on the light. It was always over-shadowed by something else.

It was just so black that it didn't matter if he opened or closed his eyes, there was still nothing to be seen. Not even the tiniest slither of light was to be seen. Jack felt the familiar panic set in first, but he got logical quickly enough. He tried feeling anything around him by reaching his arms out and blindly moved his arms and hands trying to _feel_.

Trying to feel something besides his own feelings. Trying to feel something besides the solid and rough ground he was standing on. Above all, trying to feel an anchor to tell him that he is real and that he himself wasn't some messed up dream all this time. That he'd dreamt he had been real at all. That he had all of those adventures and memories.

With those thoughts came the conclusion to something. His staff. He was missing his staff. He had not noticed it before but in his nightmares his staff had never been there. The frosty spirit of Winter felt the earlier panic set in full force. He could _not_ lose his staff. Not _ever_.

That fancy long stick didn't only serve as some accessory to help him channel his powers better, but it was also a big comfort to him. When Jack had started out as a newly made immortal his only tether to the fact that he _existed_ was the staff. It helped him believe in himself. It was one of the few things he had that remained constant with him and his life.

"Looking for something?" a smooth British voiced reverberated to Jack's ears. _Pitch,_ Jack immediately recognized his voice. It dripped like honey into Jack's eardrums, sticking in his mind until all he could hear was the echoes of the last word.

Pitch chuckled. He loved playing games, especially games of fear. He could _feel_ Jack's fear rolling off of him in waves and visibly see it on Jack's face through the darkness. The Nightmare King had once extended the hand of friendship to Jack. The boy had refused, claiming that he _did_ want to be believed in, but **not** _feared_. Silly kid, it was the same thing. Mortals very much believe in something they fear. Well, too bad for Jack. He didn't know what he was missing.

The sinister immortal had been disappointed at first, thinking- no _hoping_ that Jack would work with him. Then maybe, just maybe his job wouldn't be so lonely. But he had covered up his slight sadness at the rejection with anger. His hopes dashed as soon as Jack had undoubtedly refused him. He was back to take out a possible friend, now an enemy, for good now.

There was maybe a tinge of revenge on his desire to end the Frost kid. Maybe just a bit. He smirked when he saw Jack turn everywhere, looking for where his voice came from. Pitch wouldn't be found as long as there were shadows, the shadows concealed him well out of the boy's sight.

Jack really couldn't find Pitch anywhere, no matter how much he tried to adjust his eyes to full darkness. Pitch could be anywhere and Jack wouldn't know until it was too late. He growled in frustration and snarled at Pitch with as much menace as he could "Where are you Pitch? Show yourself you coward!"

Pitch smiled in amusement. Jack was so much fun to mess with, but as much fun as Frost was, he reminded himself he had a schedule to keep so he talked, "Yes? What is it now? Scared yet?"

Jack was very much afraid, but he couldn't let his enemy know that. Especially if his enemy was Pitch Black, the Nightmare King whose job was to _know_ the fears of people. Jack swallowed down the lump in his throat indicating his fear for this being was so great he could hardly speak, but he ignored the feeling and said in a surprisingly strong voice despite his fear.

"Me? Scared? Don't make me laugh! Pitiful beings like you don't scare me. I do have to wonder, though, what do you want?" The young Guardian attempted a light-hearted laugh but came out with a nervous sounding chuckle. His bravado breaking up as he caught the sense of something moving in the shadows. Those things were dangerous, more so if they were Pitch's.

Pitch neutralized his face so it showed no emotions. Of course the winter boy would make fun, it was to be expected. Not much fazed him nowadays, it was harder to impress him. This boy hadn't done that, but come close to it. He let his nightmares speak for him. He sat back to watch the show.

Said winter spirit hears what sounds like a child's scream besides him and wrenches his head around to try and sense where it was coming from, but there was only darkness._ Oh, what a surprise._ Above, Jack is finally able to see something besides the endless black.

The shadows wrap and twist into monstrous creatures. Then the sudden scent of rotten flesh fills the air and Jack gags. The monstrous creatures take on a more definite shape, they are birds, maybe crows, with beaks as long as his own forearm and wings so dark they seem to fade into the surrounding darkness. Now_ that_ was a surprise.

Jack felt a sudden, and somewhat expected, pain on his shoulder. He felt what was probably a crow's nails digging at his shoulder. He was getting too used to expecting getting hurt, wether it be from others or from something. The winter spirit yelped in surprised and whimpered a bit in pain. If he told anyone of this in his own perspective, he would've never admitted to have made such a sound.

"Well Jack, it has come to my attention that you're a powerful one. A very powerful one indeed, but since you made your decision, I don't want that power turned on me." Pitch's British-accented voice echoed in Jack's mind, distracting him from the pain and the monsters hiding in the shadows.

_Wait what? What is he trying to say? What is he going to do to me? Think, Jack, think! What could Pitch possibly want with you if you're not his frie-. _Then Jack realized it. Of course, the heartless bastard would do it. Pitch would kill him. Jack had seen enough television on his free time to know that's what villains _do_ to their problems, they get rid of them. In essence, Pitch is getting rid of him.

Frost then heard the bone-chilling laugh that belonged to Pitch, bouncing off the walls of his mind one last time. Pitch was amused, that much Jack knew.

"Oh, so you've figured it out, haven't you? Well, I must admit. You turned out a smarter than I thought. Of course, declining my offer wasn't one of your most clever decisions. Woah, would you look at the time," Pitch said, feigning looking at a non-existent clock on his left wrist "if you'll excuse me, I must be going. After all, the end of the happy and illusioned world as we know it isn't going to happen by itself, now would it? It was fun, Jack... while it lasted."

And then he vanished from the shadows of Jack's mind, leaving the boy to ponder on what was going to happen next. Then a sudden pain on his shoulder brought him back to the maybe-crow's problem. He used his free shoulder to move it and bring his hand to the talon with razor-sharp claws digging at his shoulder. He, strangely enough, didn't feel any blood come out of the wound.

The feet of the creature felt strange, soft and cushiony. Nothing you'd expect from bird's feet. The skin was a sharp contrast of the feeling of the claws. The claws felt cold, metal cold in fact. As if the claws were really made of metal razor blades.

The creature, the crow now, I suppose, croaked the horrible sound of a screaming child. It made his subconscious hurt again, making him feel a gigantic migraine. Jack dropped to his knees, not able to stand both the pain in his head and on his shoulder. The bird kept screeching, but then others joined in as if they were a choir of demons coming to take him away.

"**_SHUT UP!_ **Just, shut up the lot of you! I can't think!"

All went deadly silent once again. Jack didn't have time for this, he had to get out of here. But where _is_ here? The winter spirit was once again distracted of his thoughts.

_Nip._ Jack felt a sting on his ear, as if something had nipped at it harshly. _Nip._ Then he felt it on his cheek. _Nip._ Again, on his hand now. _Nip._ His shoulder. _Nip._ There goes a strand of hair. _Nip. Nip. Nip. NIP. _Then he felt it all over. He saw the flash of beaks poking at his skin, as if tasting him. _Nip. Nip. Nip. Nip._

He shouted out in extreme pain when one went for his eye. Oh god, his eye. It hurt _so much_, just _so fucking much more_ than any other injury he's ever gotten. _Nip._ The blasted things were ripping of flakes of skin now, inch by inch. He then realized he was being eaten alive. One thing he never did realize, however, is that he was in a nightmare of Pitch's doing.

The young spirit suddenly remembered a _really_ random fact he'd read somewhere. It was about how crying defies scientific explanation. Tears are only meant to lubricate the eyes, so there was no real reason for tear glands to overproduce tears at the behest of emotion.

Jack thought that people cry to release the animal parts of themselves without losing their humanity. Because inside of him is a beast that snarls, and growls, and strains toward freedom and towards life. As hard as Jack tries, he can't kill it. So he just sobs into the darkness of his mind instead.

He knew he wouldn't get out of this if he fell in, but he couldn't help but think about the hollowness that was his "life". He didn't really have anyone to truly drive the loneliness away. Sure, the Guardians have taken him under their wing, but Jack wasn't sure how long that love and trust was going to last. Yeah, it was better it ended like this. Better get out before it got bad.

One other strange thought came to his mind, why crows? Yes, those things were beastly and somewhat scary. But why a crow of all things on Earth? He wasn't very educated on symbols and what they meant, but Jack was fairly sure that crows meant either great change, or death.

The dying boy released a pained laugh. A mirthless, bordering mad, laugh. Of course, the crows meant both of these things. After all, death _is_ a great change. The crows kept pecking at his skin like starved cannibals that had gone an eternity without meat, and now that they had it they would make the most of it.

Jack's vision was fading, at least all the vision left in his good eye. One especially annoying crow went for his one good eye left, and he was submerged in a world of darkness and pain, closing his eyes for one last time he rasped out "_Sorry"._

Sorry for what, he didn't know. Perhaps for giving up so easily? Then again, who'd care if he did. He let the darkness and pain envelop his whole being and Jack Frost was no more.

* * *

**M/N: You may kill me now.**

Rant. Starts. NOW. You may skip it if you don't wanna read more unnecessary paragraphs and perhaps, review? Yes? No? Okay. **_RANT:_**

**Fuck the teaser. We're not going with that anymore. I will sometime in the future replace the teaser with this chapter, for now enjoy and keep re-reading. I should have never posted anything in the first place... hey I _warned_ you, my plans change. _A lot._ **

**Now, shiznit. I'm such a liar. Such a godamned liar. I apologize that "soon" didn't come quite so soon. Psh, soon my arse. Frickin' writer's block is what I have. A disease, that horrible thing is, I tell you. A disease for writers to not be able to write anything for hellish days, sometimes weeks. If it's bad, it lasts months. **I am undeserving of the readers who like this at all. Even the tiniest bit of interest makes me want to cry and tell you just how undeserving I am of you.

**Seriously though 19,000 views and _counting_? Astounding to such an awkward author as myself. **

**I have found that making this story is extremely difficult. I had fun with it, yes. It tires my mind though. If you must know I'm a student that has homework _every._ _single_. _night_. (Not even mentioning the holiday homework) Coming up with ideas and turning them into clever words is something I need to work on, apparently. **

**I also severely apologize for not ever really explaining the first chapter, since if I had really taken the time to explain that it would've taken me way longer to update. I don't even know why the first chapter is there. Ignore it, just kindda go along with this author's crazy tendencies. Oh, and I quoted some parts of Veronica Roth's "Divergent" and "Insurgent". I just thought some of her things fitted this story. So there.**

**Hey dear Guest who said they didn't want to read this story anymore because I was demanding for people to review. If it makes you happy I've taken out anything in my author's notes that you might feel like is trying to force you to review. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and about the fact that I disgust you. But that's _your_ problem, _not_ mine. Next time if it bothers you so much, _ignore the author's notes_ okay?**

**Even though you guys have made an insomniac outta me I'll sure as hell will try my hardest to SLEEP. Wish me happy dreams.**

**One more thing, if you stuck around to read the whole thing... I seriously can't thank you enough. You don't know what it means to me that you like this at all. So with all of my heart I will write this with as much emotion as possible that you can see on a screen:**

_Thank you._


End file.
